Talk:Sidekick Tutorial/@comment-75.174.82.151-20120712210632/@comment-23.28.10.119-20120713143853
At the very mininum the sidekick needs the appID to dock, and a return of -2 in the read function. With that alone you can start making dynamic grabs. Unfortunately, for most games it wont get you anything. If the game also requires secondary clicks, tertiary clicks, reroutes through 1 or more pages, or requieres a wait time before a flash app can load to process the collection link, then the sidekick also needs to know those addresses in detail to return proper codes and actually achieve collection. The entire path needs to be watched until the bonus can be verified collected, or at least beyond a reasonable doubt. If its just the case that the item is added to inventory on a single click, and there is NO rerouting to a secondary bonus page for completion, you can actually return an automatic code, which should be listed in the sidekick tutorial script (status #2 I think). This ONLY works if A) a single sending of a link gets you the bonus, or B) a single page load is fast enough and complete enough to get all required iframes loaded and information from that page sent to the server for proper collection. For all other sidekicks, you need the whole status checking read function structured properly for that individual game, which I admit is the hardest part of some sidekicks, and is probably why far less individuals even try making one. As for your other request, I can only say no way, but here's why: The major reason I have never added an option to just create an app mask, like FBMAR had, is because doing so opens the script up to EVERY game all at once, without support, and without time to tell everybody why it doesn't work for their game. I also have to assume that since we have only two game sidekicks so far that COULD actually use simple clicks if they wanted to, allowing the option to try simple clicks with every game would create piles of complaints about "it dont work", which most of the users on here know makes my brain scream profanities for hours. It seems like a reasonable request superficially, but when you understand the trouble game providers go through to make sure their games are not one-click simple, it becomes very apparent that this is going to be an impossible solution to 99% of all games out there at this time. Personally I think the world would be a better place if they were all one-click simple, but I guess they have their reasons. But by allowing users to create the most basic sidekick to allow them access through WM to attempt collection, I purposely filter those people who would just come here to day "it dont work" for any random game. I know then I am dealing with somebody who already asked the question you just asked, and am highly more inclined to work with that person. I do suggest making a barebones sidekick for your chosen app(s) and see if they are just that, one-click simple. And if they are, holy crap you got yourself an easy one! If not, just get back on here and I bet somebody either plays your game and can help you with definitions, or alternately somebody on here would be willing to give you read function examples tuned to at least part of your chosen app. And good luck with your sidekick!